Hiruma's Fever
by Rena Mikami
Summary: Hiruma nggak masuk sekolah dan nggak ikut latihan! Ada apa sebenarnya! Fict pertama Yuri disini! Salam kenal buat kakak-kakak author semuanya... Read and Review this story please? *puppy eyes*


**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya… Kalo milik saya, nanti jadinya komik romance, bukan komik amefuto… xD

**Pairing** : HiruMamo

**Rated** : T

Ide berasal dari komik Voice Of The Sky, Mermaid Melody and salah satu fanfict disini… Tebak aja yah… xxxDD

Maap kalo abal, gaje, OOC.. Karena saya lagi ga ada ide… xD

Let's Begin!

Hiruma's Fever

Suatu hari yang tenang di SMU Deimon.. Sangat tenang bagi hampir semua murid disana, kecuali bagi murid bernama Mamori Anezaki. Benar sekali, dia adalah tokoh utama fanfic pertama saya ini. *dilempar sampe Pluto karena manjang-manjangin fict*

Mamori sedang bingung karena Hiruma Youichi, kapten tim klub amefuto tempatnya menjadi manajer, tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ikut latihan. Ada apa gerangan?

'Duuh… Kenapa Hiruma tidak datang sama sekali ya? Bahkan sampai melewatkan latihan.. Apa yang terjadi padanya, ya?' batin Mamori saat sedang membagikan minuman pada para anggota Devil Bats. Walaupun kapten mereka tidak masuk, ternyata mereka tetap latihan…! Saya sampai terharu… *nangis lebay* *dilempar ke luar galaksi gara-gara gaje*

"Ano… Mamori-neechan…" kata Sena tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh? Ada apa Sena?" Mamori agak terkejut saat Sena berbicara.

"Ano.. Daritadi Mamori-neechan terlihat aneh.. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sena bingung.

"E-Eh… Eto…" Mamori bingung mau menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba saja Suzuna datang entah darimana. "Yaaa…. Mamo-nee itu lagi mikirin You-nii tahu, Sena." kata Suzuna menyuarakan isi kepala Mamori begitu saja.

"Suzuna!!!" Mamori protes dengan muka merah padam. Hal ini tentu membuat Suzuna makin ingin menggoda Mamori.

"Kenapa Mamo-nee?? Memang hal itu benar, 'kan??" goda Suzuna.

"Uuh…" Mamori tidak dapat membalas kata-kata itu. Semua anggota klub yang mendengar hal itu tercengang tidak percaya.

"Kaget MAX!!!" Monta langsung dengan lebaynya pingsan.

"HA?!"

"HAA?!"

"HAAA?!" tiga bersaudara ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Uuh.. Kalian nggak usah lebay gitu bisa, 'kan??" tanya Mamori yang mukanya sudah sama seperti darah sekarang. *GEPLAKKK!!*

"Ha-Habisnya… Mamori-neechan tidak menyangkal hal itu.. Berarti benar, 'kan?" kata Sena menyimpulkan kekagetan semua orang.

"E… I-Iya.. Aku memang agak khawatir padanya… Habis.. Dia paling jarang bolos, 'kan? Sejak dulu…" Mamori berhenti bicara sejenak. "Ah.. Maka dari itu.. Apa ada yang tahu dia kenapa??" lanjut Mamori. Semuanya menggeleng tanda tak tau, kecuali satu orang, Musashi.

"Kalau Hiruma, tadi pagi ia bilang padaku ia demam." kata Musashi mengagetkan semua orang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"DEMAM???!!" teriak semua orang(kecuali Musashi).

"Setan bisa demam juga ya??" tanya Togano. *Hush! Ntu salah satu tema fanfict disini tau!!*

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?==" Musashi bertanya balik.

"Ano.. Tapi aku ngertiperasaannya." bela Sena. *ngambil dari ES21 volume 20*

"A-Ano.. Musashi.. Kau tau dimana rumahnya Hiruma?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba. Kini, anggota Devil Bats sudah kaget 3 kali dalam sehari. Seperti minum obat, yah…

"Ng? Kau mau menengoknya?" Musashi mencoba menebak apa yang ingin dilakukan Mamori.

"Eh.. I-I-Iya… Siapa tau dia butuh bantuan.." Mamori mencari alasan. Bantuan apa, Mamo-nee? *GEPLAKK!!*

"Umm… Kalau rumahnya aku tidak tahu.. Tapi kalau apartemennya aku tahu." kata Musashi. "Apartemennya di…"

-^.*-

-Pindah latar ke depan sebuah pintu di sebuah apartemen-

"Ummm… Disini, ya?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri, karena tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Untuk yang ingin tahu, sekarang Mamori berada di depan pintu apartemennya Hiruma. Begitu Musashi memberitahukan alamat apartemen Hiruma, Mamori langsung minta izin pada seluruh anggota dan pergi begitu saja kemari. So Sweet~ *GEPLAK!*

Lanjut ke cerita..

Mamori pun mengetuk pintu apartemen Hiruma.

TOK-TOK-TOK

Lalu, Mamori menunggu dengan sabarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu itu.

"Hi-Hiruma??! Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu??!!" teriak Mamori kaget. Mukanya langsung memerah.

"Hng? Ooh.. Habisnya panas, 'sih.." jelas Hiruma. Tiba-tiba saja, Hiruma kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke arah Mamori.

"Ah.. Maaf." kata Hiruma spontan. *Readers: Hiruma?! Minta MAAF???!!!*

"Hiruma.. Tubuhmu panas sekali!!" Mamori lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hiruma. "Demammu tinggi sekali!! Cepat masuk! Nanti tambah tinggi..!"

-^w^-

*Pindah tempat casting ke dalam apartemen Hiruma*

"Kau itu ya.. Sudah tahu demammu tinggi. Bukannya istirahat, malah main laptop terus." kata Mamori dari ruang dapur. Ia sedang membuat bubur untuk Hiruma, yang diketahui belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi. *Readers: pantes aja dia demam tinggi… ==a*

"Cih… Terserah aku, 'kan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu kemari dan mengurusku." balas Hiruma.

"Uuh.. Memang, sih.. Tapi, aku datang kemari 'kan karena mengkhawatirkanmu.. Setidaknya, hormatilah aku sedikit..." bela Mamori.

"Maka dari itu.. Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu kemari??!!" Tanya Hiruma.

"…" Mamori sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah berjalan ke arah Hiruma sambil membawa semngkuk bubur. "Nih. Makanlah… Habis itu minum obat dan istirahat." Kata Mamori singkat, lalu kembali ke dapur.

"… Tunggu!" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori.

"E-Eh..? Kenapa, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori dengan muka memerah.

"…pi.. ku…"

"Hah..?"

"Kubilang suapi aku…!" kata Hiruma setengah teriak. Muka Mamori langsung merah, semerah tomat beracun yang dijual nenek-nenek dalam drama Snow White. *lhoh?!*

"EEEEEEEHHHHH???!!! Demammu tambah parah, ya, Hiruma??!!" Mamori lalu memeriksa demam Hiruma lagi dan benar saja, tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dari yang tadi. "Ternyata benar-benar tambah parah.." bisik Mamori.

"Uuh… Ayo suapi aku, Anezaki…" pinta Hiruma. Hah??! Sejak kapan Hiruma jadi manja begini???!!!

"E… Ta-Tapi…" Mamori kelabakan menghadapi tingkah manja Hiruma yang tidak biasa ini.

"Ayolah…" pinta Hiruma lagi.

"Uuh… Baiklah… Tapi habis ini kau harus minum obat, lalu istirahat, ya." perintah Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Lalu.. Terjadilah acara suap menyuap disana. Kita skip bagian itu. Lanjut saja sampai saat Hiruma sudah minum obat yang Mamori berikan.

-^o^-

"Nah.. Sekarang kau tidur!" perintah Mamori pada Hiruma yang sudah siap tempur di ranjangnya. *GELPAK!!*

"Temani…" pinta Hiruma lagi. 'HAAH???!! Habis tadi minta disuapi, sekarang minta ditemani tidur??!! Demamnya itu berapa derajat, sih??! Kok.. Sifatnya bisa berubah 180o begini, sih?!' pikir Mamori.

"Tapi.. Aku harus mencuci mangkuk tadi, Hiruma…" Mamori berusaha mencari alasan.

"Pokoknya temani…!" perintah (?) Hiruma.

"Uuh… Baiklah.." Mamori dengan berat hati mengiyakan. Mamori pun duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Hiruma tidur.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hiruma tertidur pulas. Mamori pun bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci, jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya. Tangan itu membuat Mamori kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tempat Hiruma tidur.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Hiruma yang sekarang ada di atas Mamori.

"E-Eh..? Hiruma…?! Bukannya kau sudah tidur?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"Nggak penting… Yang penting, tadi kau mau kemana? Meninggalkanku?!" Nada Hiruma bicara terdengar agak marah.

"Mau... Cuci piring?" jawab Mamori ragu.

"Cuci piring kan bisa nanti!! Yang penting jangan tinggalkan aku!! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri!!" emm.. perintah Hiruma.

"B-Bai.." belum sempat Mamori melanjutkan kata-kata itu, bibir Mamori sudah dikunci terlebih dahulu oleh bibir Hiruma.

"Kh…"

Beberapa menit berlalu.. Hiruma akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, lalu jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Mamori.

"Hiruma… Minggir, dong.. Berat, tahu…" pinta Mamori dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah sekali. Sayangnya, Hiruma tidak merespon apapun.

"Hiruma…" panggil Mamori lagi.

"Hiruma…?" Mamori baru sadar kalau ternyata Hiruma sedang tertidur. 'Yaah.. Dia tertidur toh.. Tapi tadi… Apa dia benar-benar..? Uuh..! Tidak mungkin, Mamori!! Kau harus sadar! Dia tidak mungkin suka padamu!!' pikir Mamori.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mamori merasa mengantuk. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Bersama Hiruma, di ranjang itu. 'Semoga cepat sembuh, ya, Hiruma.' kata Mamori sebelum ia tertidur pulas.

-^3^-

Beberapa jam setelah Hiruma dan Mamori tertidur…

"Ukh…" Hiruma terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mendapati Mamori ada di bawahnya. Seketika itu juga, semburat berwarna merah terlihat jelas di mukanya. Ia langsung menyingkir dari atas Mamori, dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Mamori.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Hiruma pun melihat wajah Mamori yang sedang tertidur. 'Kalau sedang tidur begini dia cantik juga, ya..' pikir Hiruma. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendekati wajah Mamori, lalu menciumnya lagi.

Setelah 2 menit-an, Hiruma melepas ciumannya itu dengan muka-merah-tomat. 'Cih… Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?!' tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ukh…" Mamori mulai tersadar dari tidurnya, dan melihat Hiruma ada di sebelahnya.

"Hiruma..? Demammu sudah mendingan?" tanya Mamori.

"Hm.." jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Syukurlah…" Mamori berkata sambil tersenyum ala malaikatnya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jam.

"Ah.. Sudah jam segini… Aku pulang dulu, ya, Hiruma.." lanjutnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Tapi, lagi-lagi ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Hi..ruma…?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Biar kuantar…"

-^.^-

-pindah latar lagi ke 'selama perjalanan ke rumah Mamori'-

"Ano… Hiruma..?" Mamori mencoba memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hm?" jawab Hiruma seenaknya.

"Kau.. Benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya.. Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku lagi, manajer sialan." Kata Hiruma santai.

'Ternyata… Memang sudah kembali seperti semula, ya? Termasuk panggilannya untukku…' batin Mamori.

"Oi.. Manajer sialan…" panggil Hiruma, membuyarkan lamunan singkat Mamori.

"E-eh? Ada apa, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori spontan.

"'Makasih, ya, sudah mau merawatku." Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang lagi-lagi keluar.

"Eh? Yah.. Sama-sama.." Mamori juga malu-malu saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Dan lagi…" Hiruma memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Jangan katakana semua yang terjadi hari ini pada siapapun! Terutama pada si cheer sialan itu!!" lanjut Hiruma.

"Baiklah." jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum girang.

"Kau kenapa, manajer sialan? Senyam-senyum nggak jelas begitu?" tanya Hiruma bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." kata Mamori sambil tetap tersenyum.

Setelah itu, terjadilah kesunyian untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kesunyian itu baru pecah saat mereka sudah ada di depan rumah Mamori.

"Ano.. Hiruma..?" Mamori memecah kesunyian, sama seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa?" jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Makasih ya, sudah mengantarku." kata Mamori malu-malu.

"Hm.." Hiruma menjawab seenaknya. "Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Mamori ingin tahu. *Author: beli aja disana~ *nunjuk tukang tahu* #ditimpuk#* Hiruma terdiam sebentar.

"..Lagipula.. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri… Kau 'kan sangat penting untukku.." aku Hiruma. Mamori langsung kaget.

"HAH???!! Apa.. Apa maksudmu, Hiruma??" tanya Mamori.

"Yeah.. Kau sangat penting untukku.. Karena kalau kau tidak ada…" Hiruma kembali terdiam.

"Karena kalau aku tidak ada..???" Mamori benar-benar penasaran.

"Karena kalau kau tidak ada, aku bisa repot mengurusi anak-anak sialan itu sendirian. Kekeke…" kata Hiruma menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. 'Karena aku menyukaimu, 'lah, manajer sialan!!' batin Hiruma.

"Uuh… Ternyata begitu toh." Mamori cemberut, sementara Hiruma terkekeh.

"Huh! Sudahlah! Aku masuk saja!" kata Mamori sebal. "Selamat malam, Hiruma." lanjutnya.

"Yeah.. Selamat malam juga, 'Mamori'" jawab Hiruma lalu pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang membatu. 'Tadi… Dia bilang Mamori???!! Jangan-jangan… Dia benar-benar…?!' pikiran Mamori membuatnya amat sangat senang dan melupakan sesuatu.

Saat Mamori masuk rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga, ibunya sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Eh, I-Ibu…?" tanya Mamori kaget.

"Kau darimana saja, Mamori???!!" ibu Mamori balik bertanya, dengan nada marah.

"Tadi.. Habis… Habis menjenguk teman yang sakit, bu.. Lalu ketiduran, deh.." jelas Mamori.

"Hee… Kenapa tidak telepon dulu???" sekarang terlihat jelas kalau ibunya Mamori marah besar. Ternyata, itulah yang dilupakan Mamori. Telepon dan juga jam. Mamori pun kena ceramah ibunya berjam-jam *lebay*. Tapi.. Rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu yang lain.. Apa, ya…?

-^.~-

Sementara itu, di apartemen Hiruma…

Hiruma baru kembali dari acara 'mengantar Mamori'. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Sayangnya ada sebuah kejutan untuknya di sana, yaitu piring yang belum dicuci. Terpaksa ia mencuci piring-piring itu dahulu, baru bisa membuat kopi. 'Dasar manajer sialan!! Kenapa piringnya belum dicuci, 'sih??!!' batin Hiruma dalam penderitaan singkat itu.

* * *

Gimana ceritanya?? Gimana gimana??? Pasti Gaje n OOC yah… TwT

Yah.. gapapa sih… Ni fict pertama saya di FFn sini… Selama ini saya dah sering baca-baca fanfictna HiruMamo… nunggu-nungguin update-an, tapi samasekali nggak ripiu… Maap seribu maap… abis saya ga terlalu bisa ngerippiu sih… *GEPLAK!!*

Yah.. Walopun gitu.. saya mau minta sedekah ripiunya dari kakak-kakak semua… Gimana caranya biar fict saya nantinya tambah bagus gitu… xD

N Saya juga akan berusaha buat sering-sering ripiu cerita anda-anda sekalian deh… xD

BTW, nie fanfict pertama saya (sperti yang sudah dikatakan dari awal), saya buat untuk salam perkenalan.,,

Udah gitu aja.. Saya harus buru-buru kabur sebelom dibunuh Hiruma-sama… Jangan lupa Riviewnya yaah!!! *ngibrit pake kecepetannya Sena*

Sign,

Yuri


End file.
